The Bodyguard
by Wrestlingfan91
Summary: After Harry's 5th year and the death of Sirius Harry recruits Tonks to be his bodyguard until he can take his title of Lord Potter. How can the young auror change the life of the boy who lived?


Harry James Potter didn't know what he would do with his life now. His godfather had died defending him, his friends had been with him when he had been tricked by Lord Voldemort and now he had a prophecy over his head which could lead to his death. Needless to say the chosen one was not a happy wizard. He didn't want any of this if he could have gotten his family back he would have done so in a second, yet instead he was alone and he was more than certainly going to find himself dead due to the dark lord. After all it wasn't like had any specialist training he was just a kid no doubt a lucky kid but how was he supposed to do anything to stop Voldemort on his own? More to the point why should he have to? Harry knew that it wasn't a good way to think but he did know that he had founded pointed to base it on.

Since the triwizard tournament which had taken the life of Cedric Diggory and Voldemort had returned Harry had been telling people the truth. Yet they didn't believe him, the government had called him a liar, the media had slandered him and the one person he thought that would have helped him hadn't even looked at him for most of the year. Yet harry knew how it would be as soon as he was known to be chosen one, everyone would want to be his friend now they would probably fall at his feet to make sure he saved them. Of course he knew that as soon as someone died he would be blamed for not killing the dark lord sooner. He knew that it would not end well but he didn't know how to handle it, he knew that the government was corrupt the likes of Malfoy where probably already trying to buy their way out of trouble and he knew that they would make life difficult for him.

The young wizard was currently sitting on his own in the library, he knew that he was alone due to the fact that he had been able to hide under his cloak and Madam Pince had locked the doors Harry knew that he was not in any danger of anyone walking in here and finding him, the young wizard was currently reading a book on battle strategies but he had yet to find anything he could use. He knew that if it had been in the summer that Voldemort attacked him he would be beyond screwed, sure he could use magic but then he would be kicked out of school. That had been threatened when he had defended himself from the dementors and he didn't want to put himself in that position again. He had also been looking through a book of magical law and even though there were reasons for why he could have been able to become seen as an adult in the magical world he would have to wait until he was 16 due to the fact that they didn't want children to be too young before they claimed a lordship. Harry thought that it was a good idea but as it was just under a month to his 16th birthday he knew that he would be left defenceless between now and then. Thinking about it he wondered if Tonks would be able to do something about it, sure in the specifications as member of the order of the phoenix she might have worked for Dumbledore, yet he knew that he had sizeable funds within his gringotts account so he could possibly have employed the young auror to help him out.

He knew Tonks better than other order of the phoenix members because she had actually made an effort with him which had not been something that he had been expecting. Yet she was younger than the rest and she had liked hanging out with the students within the home as well as the marauders. Deciding that Tonks would be his best option he closed the books and left the library to go and talk to the young auror who currently resided in the hospital wing.

The young witch in question was currently sitting thinking about the events of the previous evening. She could be seen as the reason for the death of Sirius Black because he had protected her from Bellatrix Lestrange and now he was dead, she was sure that the order wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore, hell Harry would probably hate her as well because of the fact that he had been cost a godfather by her. The tears streamed down her face about that, she hadn't meant for it to happen and if she had known what would have happened she would have fought with Sirius against her crazy aunt rather than leaving him alone to fight her. Yet the young woman knew that there was no level of crying that she would be able to do that would bring her mother's cousin back from the dead, she just wished that others would forgive her for what happened.

"Tonks?" a voice said breaking the silence other than her tears and she looked up to see Harry Potter standing less than five feet from her.

"Harry what are you doing here?" she said wiping her face. Looking at the young man anyone could see that he had been crying also and that he was upset, of course he was he had lost the closest thing that he had to a father other than Remus and she was concerned about herself more than him, boy she was an idiot. Yet Harry also looked determined she didn't know why he did but anyone could see that the young man looked different to when she had seen him hours ago when they had all left the ministry.

"I am here to offer you an opportunity." He said calmly sitting on the edge of her bed, "I have been doing some reading and I get to claim my lordship in less than a month and I will be able to protect myself with magic, I will legally be an adult but I will need protecting in the month before it so I would like you to become my bodyguard."

That certainly wasn't what Tonks was expecting in the slightest. She had thought that Harry would attack her for what had happened the night before and now he was offering her a job it didn't make any sense to her at all. "Are you sure Harry I mean as you saw tonight I am not the best at duelling I couldn't beat Bellatrix and now Sirius…" she began before Harry cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand.

"I will not have you blame yourself for what happened to Sirius, it was Bellatrix's fault not yours he fought her to protect us and he was killed by her, if it hadn't been you he had protected it would have been me from here neither of us are to blame." He said his hand not wavering "understand." The glare that the young auror was giving him would have sent most men running screaming for their mother's but having faced down Voldemort a quite cute 20 year old auror didn't have the same effect on Harry. Then the look in Tonks eyes changed Harry looked at her confused before she licked his hand. "Ugh Tonks that is disgusting." He said.

"Then you shouldn't have covered my mouth then," she said simply. "Now since you have put me in my place about Sirius I would like to accept your bodyguard position."

"Really?" he said.

"Sure," she said "no one is getting their hands on your boy who lived body without my say so, now get out of here so I can sleep I will see you tomorrow."

"OK Tonks." He said with a laugh that she had been planning on trying to make him crack with her joke. Standing he turned and left though not before returning a comment of his own. "Just because it is only you who wants your hands on my body doesn't mean you have to be possessive about it."

As the young wizard left Tonks couldn't help but blush red and wonder if the young wizard was right.


End file.
